


Неотправленные письма

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Their dads just wrote letters to each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Какаши находит письма своего отца к отцу Гая.





	Неотправленные письма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Naruto 2019.

Какаши никогда не трогал вещи отца без лишней надобности — просто однажды собрал их в большую коробку и поставил в самый тёмный угол, чтобы не было видно; он не любил вспоминать об отце, и эта коробка очень быстро исчезла из его памяти, полной ярких и болезненных эпизодов.

Он нашёл её совершенно случайно — просто наткнулся и завис над ней, будто его парализовало. Гай окликнул его из кухни (он что-то готовил и хотел узнать, что нравится Какаши больше — перец красный или перец зелёный), и Какаши вздрогнул — посмотрел на коробку, наклонился и взял её в руки.

Она была лёгкой — вещей после отца осталось немного — и потрёпанной, пыль поверх простой крышки без подписей лежала неровным слоем. Какаши присел на корточки и поставил коробку на колени — подцепил крышку пальцами, и та быстро соскользнула на пол. Всё было таким же, каким он его оставил — в основном, свитки и мелкое оружие, предметы, которые с оглушительным успехом обезличивают шиноби.

Но было кое-что ещё.

Какаши взял в руки маленькую игрушку, перешитую раз двадцать, такую пыльную и потрёпанную, что невозможно было понять, что именно она изображала, и увидел стопку конвертов без подписей и опознавательных знаков, перевязанную простой грубой бечёвкой. Какаши нахмурился — вытащил конверты, осмотрел стопку со всех сторон, поднял один над головой, чтобы просветить; бумага была плотной и шершавой на ощупь, на свету еле заметной вязью тянулись редкие строчки иероглифов.

Это было странно — он совершенно не помнил этих конвертов, и не мог предположить, что они содержали; гражданские использовали такие для писем, но его отец никому и ничего не писал, а если и писал, то предпочитал, как и любой шиноби, свитки и какую-нибудь из систем шифрования. Совершенно точно не простые белые конверты с короткими письмами внутри — пускай и совершенно безликие.

— Какаши! — позвал его Гай, и Какаши снова вздрогнул — чуть не растерял все конверты на полу. — Если ты не появишься на кухне через секунду, я признаю это соревнованием и оставлю победу за собой!

Какаши закатил глаза и сложил конверты в стопку — убрал во внутренний карман жилета, закрыл коробку крышкой и поставил на место; в темный угол, где ей было самое место, как и всем его ярким и болезненным воспоминаниям.

— Тебе придётся постараться, чтобы оставить победу за собой, — отозвался он расслабленно и спрятал руки в карманы.

Гай повернулся к нему — фартук на нём смотрелся дико, конечно, и Какаши был безумно благодарен, что фартук оставался не единственной одеждой на Гае; в этом мире всё ещё оставались вещи, к которым Какаши не был готов. Хотя, это был Гай — что бы он ни делал, он делал это на удивление хорошо, пускай и слегка экстравагантно.

Иногда, правда, и не слегка.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гай. — Выглядишь задумчивым, соперник.

Какаши привычно улыбнулся ему — не той дежурной улыбкой, которая получалась у него так хорошо, а той маленькой, которую он берёг для особенных людей.

Для семьи.

К конвертам Какаши вернулся поздней ночью — Гай спал, раскинувшись посреди кровати, пока Какаши методично вскрывал конверты друг за другом, сидя на открытой веранде; ночь была тихой и лунной, тусклая излучина бросала на кусочки шершавой бумаги свои длинные, дрожащие тени.

Это действительно оказались письма — простые письма без отправителей и получателей, написанные торопливо и немного коряво, будто писались они в полевых условиях на коленке; Какаши пришлось постараться, чтобы разобрать отдельные иероглифы, и когда это у него получилось, он обескуражено вскинул брови. Перечитал каждое письмо дважды, понял, что разложить их по хронологии не представляется возможным, и сжал их в ослабевших руках.

Они казались живыми, эти кусочки прошлого — такими живыми, будто ещё немного, и они задышат, тяжело и сорвано, захрипят старыми, высохшими чернилами.

Какаши растолкал Гая — тот подслеповато сощурился и тут же нахмурился, приподнимаясь на локте; может, подумал, что Какаши приснился кошмар или что-то в этом роде, но Какаши не дал ему раскрыть рта.

— Я нашёл коробку с вещами отца, — начал он. — А в ней — старые письма.

Гай моргнул.

— Письма?

— Да, — Какаши кивнул и показал ему стопку конвертов в своих руках. — Письма моего отца к твоему.

Гай уставился на него и рывком сел на кровати — подтащил травмированную ногу и вытянул здоровую вдоль бедра Какаши. Тот не поленился распаковать конверты во второй раз — в тусклом свете лицо Гая, читающего высохшие строчки, казалось угрюмым и сосредоточенным.

На самом деле эти письма не были чем-то особенным — просо короткие скупые сообщения от одного человека к другому, написанные, скорее всего, либо на самих миссиях, либо в промежутках между ними; отец писал их не свитками, потому что никогда не планировал отправлять. Быть может, так ему было проще справиться со всем, что его окружало — что его ожидало и что делало ему больно.

Какаши мог его понять.

В своих письмах отец, опуская стратегические подробности, писал о том, что происходило с ним на миссиях — писал о войне, о товарищах, о выборе и возможностях; временами это было похоже на дневники, временами — на предсмертные записки. Отец писал о себе, о Какаши, о Дае и его упёртом сыне; писал, что был бы рад, если бы после его смерти Какаши не остался бы один. Писал, что обязательно вернётся; писал, что рад взаимоотношениям между ним и Даем, между их детьми. Писал, что если бы он и Дай родились где-нибудь в другом месте и в другое время, быть может, у них бы что-нибудь сложилось. Он писал так много, что в горле стоял тяжёлый комок.

Это не были любовные письма — это были письма от отчаяния.

Гай прочитал каждое — потом молча встал, оберегая травмированную ногу, и достал из-под кровати коробку; она была небольшой, деревянной, с тяжёлой крышкой. Гай копался внутри не больше трёх секунд, а когда положил на кровать похожую стопку конвертов, Какаши уставился на них, как на ядовитых змей, затаившихся в складках одеяла.

— Можно? — спросил он сипло — его ладонь замерла над старой, потрёпанной бумагой.

Гай кивнул.

— Конечно.

Это тоже были письма — полные жизни, эмоций и любви письма отца Гая к его, Какаши, отцу; такие же сумбурные, безнадёжные и неотправленные. Те же беглые иероглифы, те же избитые слова, то же всеобъемлющее отчаяние, смотрящее прямо в глаза между тяжёлыми строками. То же «если бы мы родились в другое время и в другом месте», та же пустота — и то же одиночество.

Неважно, какие слова они использовали — они писали об одном.

И никогда этого так и не сказали.

Какаши дочитал все письма и сложил их аккуратной ровной стопкой — его рука сама потянулась к Гаю, и тот сжал её в собственной, шершавой от шрамов, ладони. Прямо перед ними, белея в складках одеяла, лежала целая нерассказанная история — история о мёртвых, брошенных людях, которые встретились, но так и не поговорили.

Какаши обнял Гая — крепко прижался, положил щёку на крепкое плечо; чужая ладонь тяжёлым грузом опустилась на поясницу, письма между ними заплакали высохшими чернилами. Какаши знал одно — что бы ни случилось, себя он в коробке, заброшенной в тёмный угол или под кровать, точно не похоронит.

Ни себя, ни Гая.


End file.
